Take You Home
by RatedRDiva
Summary: Raw's Fiery new redhead has her eyes set on a certain Raw bad boy. So when he makes her an offer for one night alone no strings attached. How can she possibly refuse? ChristyEdge with appearances by Lita, and the 2004 Diva search Final Five.


**_Take You Home_**_  
_

It was a rather exciting night around the Raw brand that night, only hours after Vengeance. And newcomer Christy Hemme, although known as the spunky diva was a bit worn out. Since she officially started wrestling it was taking a lot out of her. Her match with Victoria was a tough one, but somehow she managed to make out of it alive. Going up against Divas like Molly Holly, Trish Stratus, and Victoria; the pure veteran perfectionists of their craft, was a very difficult task for Miss Hemme. They were damn good; she had a long way to go. But for Christy, she was determined to be just like them. She didn't just want to be just decent or good, she wanted to be great. And hopefully; with luck she would be just that, and one day hear the words "Christy Hemme: WWE Women's Champion." It had a nice ring to it. Nothing was going to throw her from reaching that goal. But there was that one other thing on her mind. Ever since the day she was declared 2004 Diva Search Winner; "it's" been on her mind a lot. Well "it's" more like someone rather than a something. She'll never forget that day she first met that somebody. He was any lil' hellion's dreamboat. Although, they didn't exactly meet under the greatest circumstances.

--Flashback--

Christy stood back in her black top and jeans fixing up her hair as she looked in the make up mirror standing in between other contestants, Joy Giovanni and Amy Weber. Amy stood there applying some eyeliner while Joy tried to adjust her breasts so they'd look just perfect in the brown top she'd been wearing. They all managed to catch a glance of Carmella Decesare coming of Vince McMahon's office. Amy put her pencil down and rolled her eyes as Carmella passed by them.

"I wonder how she managed to stay in this competition..." Amy said, beginning to brush her hair down.

"Now Amy, be nice." Joy retorted, trying to be the nice one of the bunch. "Now we all can't be sluts."

Amy and Joy giggled high-fiving each other across Christy.

"I don't know guys, Carmella is very beautiful." Christy said. "She was Playboy Playmate of the Year for Pete's sake. That's gotta count for something."

"Don't be so naive, Christy." Amy told her. "Any one of us could go to Hugh Hefner now and get a Centerfold spread, just as easily as she did."

"I don't think so. I'm not going to sleep with a 70 year old man just to get a job." Joy giggled. "But besides that, I have two kids at home. How would I explain to my baby boy if he ever saw me posing naked for some magazine?"

"It doesn't really sound so bad to me." Christy came back with. "I wouldn't mind it personally. I'll try anything once. Life's way to short ya know."

"Agreed." Amy smiled. She and Joy stood there in front the mirror, gabbing more about the trampy Carmella as Christy stepped away to go get prepared for her big raw debut. The first time the world would see her live in front of a Raw audience. She was so excited. But now she was the only contestant ready for tonight's appearance, so she stood by one of the dressing rooms with her back and head rested against the white brick. There was a bit of commotion coming from within the dressing room. Christy tried her best not to listen to it. But she couldn't help it, it was just getting so darn loud, at the time she was the only one around, so she peered in.

"Lisa, listen to me please. I wish I could change the way things went down. But I can't. I know I fucked up. Could you find in your heart look past this and forgive me? ... I'm sorry, Adam? I'm sorry, Adam! I bare my soul to you, I will change for you and this is the shit that I get from is I'm sorry Adam! I'm trying to tell you Lisa that I love you with all my heart. I don't want things to change between us. I hate that we can't be together as much as we both would like. If I could change that I would, but I'm doing something I love to do. This is my dream and you know that. ... But, she came to me as a friend and things just happened. And I felt for her, I still feel for her, I care about her a lot. I love her, but not as much as I love you. We've been through a lot together, Lisa... YOU KNOW WHAT FINE! I don't need this crap anymore. I'll be up there later on in the week with the tour. I'll be back to get my shit. ... Good for you then. BYE!"

Christy watches the man get frustrated and hurl his cell phone clear across the other room. The sound of a cell phone shattering against the wall is heard, making Christy jump. The man hears her squeak meekly and he turns around, it is none other than Raw Superstar, Edge, pulls her body away quickly. Praying he didn't see her. She peered over the doorway and soon came chest-to-face with him. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the room. He quickly closed the door behind, and slammed her back against the brick.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He yelled.

"M-m-my name is Christy Hemme." She squeaked. "I'm a contestant in the raw diva search."

"Well Christy Hemme. Do you make a habit out of listening in on other people's conversations, huh?" He asked.

"N-n-no. I was just waiting backstage for someone to come round up the girls so we could go out a do our segment. Trust me I wasn't trying to listen in on you. You were just so loud I was just curious to see what was going on."

"You know, Curiosity killed the cat. This isn't the best way to make a first impression, sweetheart. Nothing of what you've heard here tonight leaves this room understood?"

"Yes. I am terribly sorry about all of this."

"You should be. Now get out."

He let her go and she walked out of the room, shaken. What was that all about that? If she didn't know better she could have sworn that was a conversation with his wife. But why would he be so angry? Was he having an affair or something? Christy folded her arms and looked for the nearest stage hand to show her where the rest of the divas had gone. She had to get that encounter out of her head.

--Flashback End--

Now today as Christy Hemme sits in a booth all alone in the bar of the hotel the rest of the roster was holed up in, she still ponders why he flipped out on her like he did. She wouldn't have said anything to anyone. At the time she didn't even understand what was going on. But things were all clear now. Which was one of the reasons she eyed him and Raw Diva and her very own trainer, Lita, over in the next booth. Christy sipped on her drink as she couldn't help but watch Edge and Lita stand up in front of the booth and hug. She kisses Edge on his cheek and smiles at him. He watches Lita walk away, and all the while, Christy sits in her booth watching him in his black button down dress shirt, jeans, and sunglasses. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? Ever since that day in his locker room, she, in form or another, has him on her brain. Now any sane person wouldn't want anything to do with the guy if they were put in the situation she was in that day. But she didn't know why, it was just something about him; she couldn't put her finger on it. You could say she had a little girl's crush on the guy, as weird as that sounds. She watched him in those jeans. Ah, those glorious jeans. Gosh, he had the cutest little tush she ever did see. Now he must have heard her thinking because when that thought had crossed her mind, he turned around to see her behind him in the booth. She tried to play it off as if she were looking down at her daiquiri. Edge looked at her and smirked. What was with this girl? It was like every time he turned around there she was. It was amazing. He figured now might be a good time to stop avoiding and ignoring her. So he approached her table.

"Hemme." He spoke as he hovered over her. "Mind if I have a seat?"

Christy was a bit surprised. "Oh sure, I don't mind at all." She replied. "But why would you want to sit with me? I thought you might have been leaving."

"Nah. I'm gonna be here for a little while. I figured I needed a break."

"Ah I see. That's very understandable."

"So I gotta ask, what's a pretty girl like you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Honestly, haven't got a clue. I figured if anyone would show it might be out of pity."

"Pity? Don't tell me you're playing the pity card now. Please don't tell me you pull dates like that?"

She giggled. "No I don't. I just really never get approached by guys much anymore since I've been in the company. I'm beginning to think that men are intimidated by me."

"Well, why wouldn't they be? Look at you."

She blushed, but then it finally dawned on her, Edge was talking to her as if she were a friend. "Wait a second. Why are to talking to me? Shouldn't you be like leaving with your girlfriend? Besides I thought you hated me."

"Who said I hated you?"

"No One. It was just a few months ago, before the whole affair thing with Amy and Matt. You drug me into that room like you were going to kill me."

He laughed a little. "No I don't hate you Christy. I just thought you might like some company. And to answer your second question, that chapter of my life is done. Since I figured you were the first to know about the affair, you probably should be the first to know about the end of me and Amy's relationship. It was fun while it lasted."

"Fun? Adam, people chant 'you screwed matt' at every one of our shows. And poor Amy is getting called a slut whenever the chance comes up. You think that was fun?"

"Alright, so it wasn't as fun as we thought it might have been. But hey blame Vince McMahon. He sure knows how to turn a bad thing into something extraordinary."

"You don't feel exploited at all?"

"Not really, you get used to in with this industry, especially this company. And I could ask you the same thing, Miss Playboy Cover girl."

"Heh. You know, as degrading as some think it may be. Playboy's not all that bad. It was very classy and tasteful."

"Oh I bet it was."

----

So after about and hour and three drinks later; Adam and Christy seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Now Adam was never really the type to spill his guts to anyone really. But he felt at ease with Christy. She was sweet and very easy to talk to. Not only was she beautiful, she had this pull to her, like an allure. It was as if she was fiery hot but she was cute as a button. Something he never had. But judging from Christy, he was beginning to enjoy it in her company. He never really had in for her that day. It was just; Lisa was just been so damned difficult. He really cared for her a lot. She was his second wife; and another sad attempt at trying to find his soul mate. He loved her dearly, but Amy came into is life and she had always been a wonderful friend. But this time, she wasn't just Amy the buddy. She became Amy the lover. She came to him in time of need for both herself and Adam. He missed the love of a woman and Lisa wasn't making any strides to really reach him. Matt was being an ass again, and Amy couldn't take him anymore. Why did she let him get to her like that? Why did she let him have that much control over her? Questions that plagued him that whole month, until one day, Amy just kissed him, he was taken by surprise, and he knew it was wrong, she was engaged to Matt, and he was married. But the chemistry between them was so great. It began a very intriguing love affair between the two. Then things went haywire when Matt staged a pathetic little internet war between Adam and his "Matt-followers"; and Lisa sent him and express package to his hotel room in New York, divorce papers. And what could have been the beginning of beautiful relationship with him and Amy got extinguished by the exploits of the WWE. Which lead him back to Christy. She was a sweet kid, but that day he was trying to reconcile with Lisa, she was just another victim of wrong place, wrong time. Truth was he was rooting for Christy to win the Contest, he had a copy of her playboy, and he loved the spunky nature of this red headed beauty. And the longer he sat there and talked with her he realized they had more in common than he thought. He was a single man again. What the hell was he waiting on?

Christy stirred in her drink as Adam looked at her and smiled. She glanced up at him, her eyes connected with his as spoke to her.

"You know Christy. I know it's late but I was getting an idea. Now please don't take this out of proportion. But you're here alone. I'm here alone. And when we both go back upstairs we will both be very lonely. So what do you say to doing something a little crazy. One night only, no strings attached, purely for the sake of amusement. Anything goes. Just me and you; what do you say?" He asked.

Christy giggled. "Interesting." She touched his forearm and traced it up his shoulder. "No strings attached. For one night only?" She cocked and eyebrow then smiled.

He smiled back at her. "Your room or mine?"

She leaned in and whispered to him. "Mine."


End file.
